Angry in the Morning
by Strawberry Requiem
Summary: Lady Hawke remains very angry at Anders months after he blows up the Chantry on behalf of the mages. He misses her companionship and attempts to smooth things over with her. Hawke (F) x Anders. Contains graphic adult content.


Rated for sexual situations. The situation has been marked, and just contains the naughty bits, so if you'd rather skip, be my guest.

As a note, this contains the first sex scene I've written outside of a roleplay, so please don't judge too harshly. Also, I have an eight-year-old nephew I'm raising, so I apologize in advance if the sex scene has any errors or seems rushed; I didn't want the little one stumbling in and attempting to read over my shoulder when he should be sleeping.

I don't own Dragon Age or any ideas or characters affiliated with it.

* * *

Anders woke in a cold sweat after one of the nightmares that plagued his sleep for the past three months. They were all the same, resulting in his beloved Hawke dying at the hands of Meredith and because of his decision to blow up the Chantry. Every time, he had to look into her cool blue eyes, watching the life drain out as she blamed him with her dying breath. The dreams, they always felt so real, especially judging by his racing heart as he scanned his surroundings, hoping to find them in their cushy bed in Hightown, and that the last several months hadn't transpired.

But, he wasn't so lucky. Instead, he was in a tent, alone and half-naked, sweat pouring down his face and chest in streams. Anders took in a deep, reassuring breath, his hand tracing along his brow horizontally in an attempt to mop up his perspiration. Night was still upon him, and even though there was a soft glow from the campfire permeating through the thin walls of his tent, the man still struggled to find the remainder of his clothes in the darkness. Silently, he dressed, cursing to himself occasionally when his sleepy fingers would fumble with the worn fabric clumsily.

Dressed, Anders crawled out of the sparse tent, using his free hand to rub sleep out of his eyes as he looked around. In front of him, the fire he had set to keep them warm through the night was reduced to smoldering embers, occasionally crackling as they bit into what was left of the firewood. Just beyond was sleeping Hawke on the cold ground. Every so often, she would shiver and draw her limbs in closer to her core, obviously not being warmed by the dying fire any longer. This put a sizeable frown on Anders' face. "Claudia." He released in a near-sigh audibly, finding his feet and approaching at a cautious pace.

Since he had blown up the Chantry, his lover for the past three years, Claudia Hawke, had become rather standoffish towards him. She was pissed, and justly so, but the lack of contact she paid him as a result was becoming rather unsettling. It had even gone so far as to Claudia refusing to share the tent with him and would rather brave the cold by herself. Anders, like a gentleman, had always offered her the tent, but that typically resulted in her snapping at him and choosing to sleep on the dirt anyway.

At her side, he gazed down at her, loving the way that what was left of the fire illuminated her burgundy hair. A flicker of a smile crossed his face as he knelt down at her side, his hand trailing up the thigh that her rogue's armor left exposed. From his affectionate touch, the woman shifted in a familiar fashion before her eyes eventually fluttered open. Initially, there was some disorientation, but when her eyes settled on him, her face soured.

"You looked cold." Stated Anders simply, knowing that the first words out of her mouth would probably have to do with why he was hovering over her, his hand placed on her thigh. She had changed in recent months, her usual easy-going, sarcastic humor being replaced with harshness. Similarly, he had changed as well. Justice was sated since Meredith's downfall, and Claudia's willingness to defend the mages she had spent her whole life sticking up for. The vengeful spirit buzzed around in his thoughts still, but his hold on the mage had lessened. All this did was leave Anders with an overwhelming guilt.

Claudia sat up, seemingly ignoring his words as she looked on what was left of the fire. She cast him an icy gaze, which cut through him like a hot knife. "I can take care of myself." Spat the woman, her words dripping in venom.

Anders took a step back, watching as she slowly rose to her feet as well. The woman started off towards the denser part of the forest where they had been camping, the mage following close behind like a dutiful puppy. Such was an analogy he would never repeat aloud, even if he could see the similarity. "Claudia." He beckoned once, hoping she would turn around and acknowledge him for longer than it took to give him a scornful glare. It was too much to think that things could go back to the way they were, but he wanted his lover back, not this hateful woman she had become. "How many times do I have to say sorry before you listen and forgive me?"

Before she had a chance to advance any further, Claudia turned around slowly, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration towards the man. "I don't know, Anders." Her words came out as a growl. "How can I forgive the man that I loved with my whole heart and trusted with my life and all of my secrets, but he betrayed that trust and kept secrets from me and lied about it?"

He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was tired, tired of all the bickering and tired of running. Anders took a cautious step forward, his hands defensively flying up momentarily to show her that he would do her no harm, nor would he touch her. "I did it to protect you. I knew you would be upset about me blowing up the Ch—"

"—It's not the Chantry I'm upset about." The woman's tone was formal, as if this was a fact that everyone was aware of. Her weight adjusted to her other foot as she shifted her stance. "You should know that I think the Chantry is full of rubbish. It's the lying and the secrets. Who's to say that you weren't cheating on me during those three years, or just using my status in Kirkwall to protect your neck from Meredith?"

With a burdened sigh, Claudia busied herself with collecting fallen branches from the forest floor, most likely for the fire back at camp. She was avoiding his eyes, which was increasingly obvious as she continued. "I know nothing about your life before the Wardens, and even then, you only tell me what you want me to know. You're just one big secret, and I can't take it anymore, Anders. I'm getting older, and I need a man who's going to be completely honest with me, not lie to me under the guise of protection."

Anders' chocolate eyes drifted down to his feet momentarily, her words burning straight through him. What she had said, it was true, but he didn't realize how affected she was by it until she had spoken up. "I would never, _ever _cheat on you. Maker knows I couldn't find a better woman for me if I tried. And, your title meant nothing. I wanted you even when you didn't have two coppers to your name and were living in that sty with your mother, sister, and uncle." The man braved another step with his words. She didn't back away, so he took that as a good sign. He was attempting to read her face, to discern if he could walk away from this debate without upsetting her further. The only solution, he found, was to tell her the truth. To reveal a vulnerable side of himself that he usually concealed.

"I killed some Templars." Hastily remarked the man.

"I know. I'm often there for it."

"No—not like that. In Amaranthine, when I was a Warden. Fairly soon after I had joined with Justice, some Templars tried to join the Wardens, claiming that defending Thedas from Darkspawn was their higher purpose. But..." he trailed off, hands folding into one another nervously, "they were joining to drag me back to the Circle and have me made Tranquil, even though I was immune to that due to my place in the Wardens. My commander wasn't there at the time, and a foreign Warden was left in charge, one who wasn't so pro-mage. I panicked, and lost control of myself. Justice took over and slaughtered the Templars like pigs. I tried to fight back, but he was much too strong. When I finally overpowered him, I was dripping in blood, and the mangled bodies of the Templars were around me; I didn't know what to do. So, I ran away to Kirkwall."

"Why are you telling me this, Anders?"

Another step brought him closer, but still not enough to reach out and caress the golden, sun-kissed skin he loved. He wasn't bold enough to press her any further than this; he was trying to diffuse the situation, not enrage her further. "You said that you wanted me to be honest with you, so I am."

The bundle of sticks Claudia was holding became pressed up against her leather cuirass defensively, eyes still dark with the inability to trust him. His position at arm's length from her was left un-mentioned, however. "It doesn't explain why you did it—why did you lie to me? It hurt that you felt like you couldn't trust me." Stuttering as she spoke, the woman fumbled with her sticks nervously. This time, her electric gaze was settled on him, waiting for a response that she would believe, but wasn't really expecting one.

"We've already talked about this—"

"—I want you to explain it to me here. Right now."

Justice's disdain filled Anders' head, telling him that the Lady Hawke wasn't worth the effort he was putting forth, and that he was better off abandoning her once she fell asleep once again. He was tired of running when things got tough, especially from the one person who sacrificed so much for him. She deserved that much. "Claudia," started the man, raking his hand across his the top of his head once, "I did it because I know how you are. If you heard I was up to something, anything, you'd invite yourself along. It was my problem to deal with, not yours."

"You made it mine when you agreed to move in with me!" In her emotional howl, Claudia dropped all of the sticks she had been cradling and advanced upon him. Her eyes burned with a ferocious intensity that scared the mage. Her hand flew at him, the cupped palm threatening to make contact with his cheek. But, she stopped herself and backed away. The rogue shook her head, seemingly agitated. "Maybe Sebastian was right. Maybe you're just selfish."

Neither Anders nor the fade spirit that shared his body could take her vicious words any longer. It only took two steps to close the gap between them, which was when he roughly grabbed her by the shoulders in order to look at him. "You don't get it, do you?" Anders' grip on her shoulders tightened slightly just as his eyes narrowed considerably. "I didn't just blow up the Chantry for the mages, but for people like you and your mother, who dedicated your lives to protecting mages. I wanted to give you a normal life."

"And," Continued the man, "I didn't tell you about my plan. Maybe that is selfish. But, I didn't tell you because I couldn't handle losing you in case…in case." The man's voice quivered fervidly as he thought on their past, and what had driven him to that point. Despite their three years of partnership, it was still difficult to be completely open with her about his feelings. It was something he did, to shield not only himself, but those around him. Getting too close to others and forming attachments was dangerous for a mage. He was still learning to be the man that this woman before him needed, and it would be an arduous process still before he could be that. For her, though, the difficulty was well worth it, permitting she would have him back. "Claudia, you are the one good thing in my life, and I was not going to forfeit the light that you bring me to Meredith at any cost."

Life was darkness without Claudia's love. Without her, Anders failed to see the man he once was, only the pitch black that the Taint and Justice provided. She was his life, his sanity; he needed her just as much as he needed air. He feared losing her now more than ever; Claudia was as unrelenting as that day she first sauntered into his clinic and demanded his maps, and probably would remain that way on this issue. "Why even go through the trouble of coming all this way with me if you wanted to remain angry at me?"

For a moment, Claudia was silent, her focused expression making it clear that she was processing what he had told her. Somewhere in the distance, an owl begun to call for its mate in the dead of night, but neither seemed to notice or care. Tears begun to rise to her waterline, and if not for the brightness of the moon on that particular night, Anders would have never noticed. "I came with because however angry I may be, I still love you and don't want to deal with everything ahead of me without you."

In the heat of the moment, Anders ignored all other body language that the Lady Hawke had given him to give her space and embraced her desperately. Her confirmation that she still loved him burned brightly in his chest, warming his insides with every passing second. At least she loved him. That in itself was enough to keep him going. He could feel as she tensed up to his touch initially, but in mere seconds, she melted into his affection, her toned arms lacing around him at the waist. This felt right, the man thought to himself, his chin resting on the top of her head in their closeness. Even if she was furious, this felt right.

"I love you too, and I cannot apologize enough for what I put you through. If you would have me back, I promise that I will be a better man for you." Reciprocated the man as he pulled her away, looking into those wide blue eyes of her. She had such a beautiful face, and how a raggedy, runaway Warden like himself caught her eye, he didn't know. Justice hummed in disapproval, feeling that Anders was growing weak due to his affection for the Hawke woman. But, the mage didn't care. He cast Claudia a rare smile, one that he saved only for her.

Claudia's eyes met his, drained of whatever malice they bore earlier. Just as him, she looked as though she had been run ragged. All of the bickering and harboring so much anger must have been exhausting. Her left hand reached out towards Anders, the pads of her fingers gently dancing across his cheek. His stubble rubbed across her skin in a seductive fashion. "I don't want you to change who you are, just to be more honest with me. That's enough for me."

"There is nowhere I'd rather be than here with you. I can tell that you're still angry with me, though, so I'll give you your space until you're ready." Tiredness was tugging at Anders' consciousness. Without another word, he released the woman and went to turn around to head back to camp. It was then that he felt an odd sort of tugging on his right hand. When he looked at it, Claudia's fingers were laced around his. His line of sight traveled up her arm and to her face, where he noticed her giving him a familiar look.

"Wait." The woman pleaded, refusing to release his hand. In an apprehensive gesture, she bit her bottom lip in a slightly shy, though mostly lurid fashion. Meekness was something that Claudia did not excel at, so this sudden display was nothing more than the games she favored. "I've been kind of a bitch to you these last few months, and I feel bad about it."

"What are you trying to say, Claudia?"

"I'm trying to say that I'd like to be with you tonight…if you would have me after the way I behaved."

The double meaning behind her words was not lost on the mage. Her eyes shone with a passion that he was all too accustomed to. His lover was a woman who valued physical displays of affection far more than the verbal sorts. Her desire to make it up to him and join each other was something that their tumultuous relationship had been lacking. This realization caused a knowing smirk to cut his face. With a couple of steps, Anders closed the gap he had created between them. His long hands cupped her face in order to bring her closer, which he had refrained from doing just yet. "I'd like to be with you too."

Words were abandoned at this point. Anders pressed his lips into the woman's, taking in her slightly minty Elfroot taste with full enjoyment. She didn't push away, making him remember the first time they kissed, when he had practically pounced on her and devoured her plump lips in a needy fashion, but thought faded from his head as he submitted to the moment. His lips gnashed against hers in a desperate manner as his tongue invaded her mouth without any sort of permission on her part. Normally, he was far more cautious, allowing his more domineering partner to take the reins. In that moment, however, Anders wanted to be in the lead; he wanted to show his woman how grateful he was to have her stay with him.

Claudia's actions reflected that same neediness that his did. Her hands clawed at the fabric of his clothing until one settled on the back of his neck, and the other resting casually on his backside. When his tongue traveled into her moist mouth, she took that opportunity to massage his slick muscle with the tip of her own. Her flavor only intensified, perhaps being too much for another man, but for Anders, he couldn't get enough.

When they parted, a sticky line of saliva connected them still. Claudia's eyes were half-lidded and laden with a lust that had been lost upon her as of recent months. This only put a look of pure self-satisfaction on Anders' face as he pressed his hand into the small of her back and guided her forcefully into the trunk of a nearby tree. Her response was one of willing compliance, her previously limp hand on his bottom becoming a firm grip.

Their lips joined a second instance, this time making sloppy smacking noises as they desperately engulfed each other. The hand she still had positioned on the back of his neck trailed up to the base of his head where her fingers became entangled in his mess of stringy blonde hair. Occasionally, her fingers jutted into his flesh, the little pricks from her nails sending waves down his spine. The small bouts of pain the sensation caused were enjoyable when it came from her, and in this manner. A more carnal desire overtook Anders as his groin moved against hers subconsciously. Though, he found that the battle skirt she was wearing inhibited his movements, and the pleasure that such actions caused. To combat this, his hands dwindled down to where her legs met the base of her apple-shaped bottom and picked her up. She accepted this new position readily, seeing as her smooth, muscular thighs clamped down on his hips with force.

**-Now entering the 'not safe for work' section-**

Anders groaned into her lips in gratification. Already, he could feel his pants growing uncomfortable in the front due to excitement, making him regret his decision to wear pants underneath his robes since coming to Kirkwall. "Love." He hummed lowly, intentionally calling her by his favored pet name purposely. His lips pressed against her earlobe, the five O' clock shadow that decorated his face scratching against her cheek as he did so; she liked the sensation, he knew that. "Let's go back to the tent."

"No." Protested the woman suddenly. Her thighs clenched down around his hip bones once with the word. Because of the new position, her hand cupping his butt had been moved. Now, she was gripping a low-hanging branch from overhead to stabilize herself. Claudia arched her back as a result of his movements. It was repetitious, the curve coming to her spine, and then relaxing against the harsh bark of the tree behind her. "I want it right here."

The words that Claudia uttered enveloped Anders completely. She wanted to…and right there? Now, he wasn't a prude in any manner, and they've had their share of experiences in the bed with toys and _interesting_ positions, but out in the open? Not far from their location was a larger group of travelers, heading for the same settlement that they were destined for, and he had his reservations about letting their makeup sex become a public spectacle. Still, when he looked into her face, her eyes sparkling desirably for him, he knew that he couldn't resist. "If that's what the lady wants."

In order to juggle her weight and also free himself from his fabric confines, Anders removed his hands from under her thighs. She was a strong girl, and with the way she had her legs clasped around him, as well as her grip on the tree, her position wouldn't be compromised. Still, the man pressed his chest against hers in order to keep her from slipping. Busily, his hands fussed with the laces that kept the trousers closed and on him. He grumbled as his wiry fingers became tangled in the strings, which caused Claudia to giggle to herself.

Eventually, he managed to undo them all, which caused his pants to fall down around his boots. The pressure was relieved, somewhat, but his smallclothes were still a hindrance for his growing erection. This was remedied quite easily with just a tug down at the waistband.

The cold air of night brushed against Anders' towering penis; the feeling causing him to shiver in an unsettling manner. Such was a problem that would be remedied soon, he wagered, reaching up into her battle skirt and tunic to move her panties aside in order to provide ease of entry. Her womanhood was already wet and ready for him. Her pink flesh quivered excitedly at the feeling of his fingers grazing across it.

"I can see that your mage is eager to come study at my Circle." Cooed the rogue humorously, referring to his current situation. Both of her hands were now latched onto the branch, braced for contact.

Anders chuckled briefly at the wordplay. Under any other circumstance, he would scoff at her remarks, but she did so favor euphemisms, so he would let her have that. Even so, he was busy lining up the tip of his engorged manhood with her opening. When he did initially make contact, the head slid along the smooth, slick flesh, missing his target entirely. But, he was determined, so with a firmer grip around the base, and another go, he attempted a second time.

This time, he was successful. His length slid in about a third of the way initially. Her walls throbbed around the foreign mass, trying to pull the rest in. Claudia mewled softly in tune with the husky groan he let out at the feeling, both obviously ready for more. But, he waited, waited for her body to grow accustomed to the entry. His Lady Hawke was not a virgin; she hadn't even been one when she first came to him. Still, he was a tender lover, one who didn't want to push the boundaries too far and potentially harm his partner.

Soon, he started to thrust into her. Every so often, he would grunt and groan in approval. Her insides were warm and moist in contrast with the coldness of the night air. His hands found the tree trunk she was pressed against. He hooked his thumbs under her armpits to help keep her in position as his movements gathered in speed and intensity.

Claudia wasn't the sort of woman to lie back and let the man do the work, even in such a position that required more effort on his part. Her hips began to grind against him, spearing him with her fluids as her grip on the tree branch tightened. She had taken on a slight pant, occasionally squealing or moaning in enjoyment as he continued.

As he continued, his movements making an audible squishing noise with every thrust, the man found that his coat was in the way. He growled aloud, trying to move it aside every so often. But, he had to do this more than he would have liked. Eventually, he had grown irritated enough to abandon his coat all together. "Hold on." Breathed out the mage, removing his hands from their position on the tree in order to fiddle with the buckles that kept his coat on. Once he was undressed, which felt like ages when he could feel Claudia's hot insides beckoning for him to continue, he tossed it carelessly on the forest floor. It wasn't like someone would walk up and steal it.

Anders continued at a leisurely pace, pulling back so only the tip was in, then pressing himself in further, making sure to hit that special spot deep inside that gave her pleasure with each course. Normally, this was how he did it in the bed, but in bed, he didn't have her latched onto him for dear life, nor were his legs burning so intensely from the activity.

"Harder." Crooned the woman between breaths. Her voice was hard to hear between his gasps. "I want you to take me harder."

Obediently, Anders nodded and adjusted his position. He was now leaning against her, his chest pressed into the harshness of her leather-clad breasts. The new position made it possible for him to gather much more speed and power with each entry. However, he hated the feeling of the hide against his skin; he wanted to feel her pressed against him. As he continued, he worked dexterously at undoing the buckles that kept her cuirass on. It was quick work, and just as his coat, he discarded it quickly. The tunic was his next obstacle, but that was remedied by swiftly yanking down at the collar, her breasts spilling out from their confines.

Reaching out for her, the mage groped for one of the mounds. Her pink nipples were pert and excited, most likely from a combination of the chilliness and her arousal. Anders took one between his fingers and twisted slightly. Claudia yelped in response, but didn't ask him to stop, so he continued at erratic intervals.

Both of their bodies had become sweaty from the effort. The forests around them took on the familiar pungent odor of their love, a scent that Anders had come to love in their years together. He drank it in, feeling it wash over him, envelop them both in the carnal passions of each other's bodies. While the aroma effectively clouded his thoughts, one continued to surface: his love for the woman he was currently joined to.

"Do that thing I like. The…the electricity thing."

With the next command ushered, a cheeky grin took Anders' face. He was groaning and moaning with just about every breath, as was she, and yet, the prospect of enticing things with magic was ever welcome. Every ounce of concentration he had was focused on fulfilling his lover's wish, which was increasingly hard thanks to the repetitious thrusting. Without too much difficulty, though, the mage managed. A tingly, electric feeling started from the tips of his fingers. Purple bursts of lightening started to crackle, but he managed to direct the energy down into his core. It traveled into his chest, past his stomach, and eventually into his occupied appendage, where he released the magical energy in small bursts. The sensation was fantastic for him, so he could only imagine how good it felt for her.

"Oh…Anders!" Roared the woman at the feeling, obviously appreciative. Her body was producing more lubrication than necessary. It flecked out, against his exposed thighs, some even dripping down onto his pants hanging loosely off of his boots.

Claudia's cries grew louder, and the gap between each, shorter. It was only a matter of time before she blossomed. Anders was close too. He could feel his release bubbling up through his shaft, but was holding back so that she could finish. It would be pretty bad makeup sex if he came without giving her an orgasm. Most likely, it would result in another fight. "I'm…I'm close." The man groaned in a labored fashion, giving her ample warning just in case.

He knew his woman, though, so he knew that the warning wasn't necessary.

Anders begun to plow into her at a speed he hadn't taken all night. The soft squish turned into a harsh slapping sound as he worked his hardest to give her what she wanted. Her inner walls were in a state of spasm, her body, convulsing uncontrollably. He pressed his body against hers in order to keep her firm against the tree as his thrusts took on an arching motion. It was then that he felt her orgasm cascading down his teeming penis, melting his hardened flesh with it. His eyes locked onto hers in that instant. She was flushed from her ears all the way to her collar bone, and her hair a matted mess, and somehow she was still the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"Ugh…Oh…oh Maker! An—Anders!"

Her euphoric cries sent the man over the edge. Anders' movements became unpredictable as his hips moved in an involuntary manner. He shot his seed into her in three spurts, a five second gap in-between each. With every one, the man cried out to his lover, burying his mouth into the crook of her neck. On the third, he took a bit of the sweaty skin into his mouth and bit down. The thrusting then slowed to a halt, but he remained connected to her until he went completely limp and plummeted from her entirely because of gravity.

**-Now exiting the 'not safe for work' section-**

They stayed like that for a time, Ander's face buried in her neck while Claudia remained pinned against the tree. Breathing was difficult, but after _that,_ it was a necessary evil that came with an amazing experience.

"I love you." The woman eventually piped up with. Her arms slowly removed themselves from the branch and planted themselves atop her partner's head, where she stroked back locks of his matted hair affectionately.

"I love you, too."

Anders set Claudia down, realizing then that he lacked the sort of energy needed to keep them both propped up. Once she was free of his grip, he worked at putting his things back on. With the aching in his thighs, and his skin all dewy with sweat, it wasn't necessarily an easy process, but he managed.

"Are things okay between us now?" Asked the man. He glanced over at her, seeing that she was mostly dressed as well, save the last shoulder buckle that kept her cuirass fastened to her chest.

"I think so." Claudia looked at him, wearing the first genuine smile he had seen upon her face in months. "But, I may be angry in the morning. Say…after breakfast?"


End file.
